I'll Go With You
by Ammadeau
Summary: What if, instead of telling her that she can come back, Tenchi went with Mihoshi to make her report at the end of OAV 7?
1. Part 1

I'll Go With You  
(Tenchi Story Arc: Mihoshi)  
By Ammadeau  
Roy.Fokker@UNSpacy.org  
http://Ammadeau.tripod.com/fanfiction.htm  
  
Any C&C, comments, or questions would be appreciated.  
  
Part of the Tenchi Story Arc, originally created by Robert Ballet.  
  
Part 1  
  
Washu and Tenchi were sitting around her lab, discussing   
his latest failure. Or rather Washu was sitting while Tenchi was   
still strapped to her machine. Tenchi had tried making changes to   
the past so he could settle down with Ryoko or Aeka, but neither   
world had worked out in the end, much to his frustration. There   
was always something he didn't think of that ended up ruining   
everything.  
"You know, Tenchi," Washu told him after taking a sip of   
tea. "Those weren't the only changes you could have made. There   
are probably several other alterations that would have left you   
happy with either Ryoko or Aeka, perhaps even both."  
Tenchi shivered a little at the suggestion. He had a hard   
enough time dealing with one, both would be too much for him to   
handle. "I don't know Washu, they're both so much that I don't   
think I'd be able to survive that, and besides, I can't think of   
anything else to try and win one of them right now. Maybe I   
should try for someone a little more normal, like Mihoshi."  
A frown crossed Washu's face. Tenchi wasn't very   
surprised; he knew that the diminutive genius and the galaxy police   
officer didn't get along very well. "There's nothing normal about   
Mihoshi."  
"Maybe, but at least she doesn't have the power to blow up   
the house a dozen times over."  
"Need I remind you of a little incident involving Mihoshi   
and a her shuttle? Believe me, Mihoshi is dangerous enough with   
the power that she has."  
Tenchi did remember when Mishoshi had crashed her   
shuttle into the lake. It was a good thing Washu was around the   
repair the house so quickly or his father would have had a fit.   
Mihoshi had come back sooner than any of them had expected, just   
because he had said that she could. He remembered how her   
whole face had lit up when he had said that. It was the first real   
time that he knew that Mihoshi had some feelings for him. He also   
remembered not being upset at the house being leveled, mainly   
because he could see her again. So maybe he had some feelings for   
her too.  
Tenchi had also sometimes wondered what being a Galaxy   
Police officer would be like. At heart, all he wanted was a simple   
life on Earth, but that didn't mean that a part of him didn't ponder   
how it would be to right wrongs out among the stars. He wondered   
how different his life would have been had he gone with her to   
make that report rather than inviting her to return. "Wait, that's it!"  
"What's it, Tenchi?"  
"Washu, what if I had gone with Mihoshi when she left to   
make her report and didn't come back?"  
Tenchi could tell by Washu's expression that she didn't like   
this idea at all. "The other girls would feel extremely upset for   
one."  
Tenchi didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but knew that   
it was that reluctance that had gotten him into the mess he was in   
now, not to mention had ruined his chances for happiness in the   
last experiments he had tried. "Yes, they'd be hurt and probably   
angry at first, but letting them down easy didn't work before.   
Maybe this way they'll get over me."  
"I really don't know about this, Tenchi." Washu sounded   
extremely reluctant, but Tenchi couldn't be sure if the thought of   
Mihoshi was clouding her judgment.  
"Come on Washu, there'll be no harm in trying this."  
Washu nodded as she started up the machine again. "If you   
say so Tenchi, but I don't think you've given this enough thought.   
Don't be surprised when it doesn't work."  
Tenchi nodded as his world dissolved in a flash of light.  
  
"Tenchi, are you all right?" He heard Mihoshi say to him.  
Tenchi opened his eyes as he recovered from the slight   
wave of dizziness that was the only side effect of Washu's   
machine. He marveled at how precise it was. Mihoshi now stood   
before him in her black dress uniform, her blue eyes wide in   
concern for him. Behind her, her shuttle lay in the placid lake as   
the sun set behind it. Sasami and Ryo-oki were at his side, also   
looking up at him with worried expressions. This was the exact   
moment which he wanted to change. "I'm fine, really. Just a little   
dizzy there for a moment."  
Mihoshi nodded and straightened up. "Tenchi, thanks for   
everything. I'll never forget the time that I spent here," she told   
him with a smile that had much more of an effect on him now, then   
when this had first happened. He was surprised on how sad and   
wistful a smile could look.  
"Mihoshi, are you really going home?" Sasami asked, her   
young voice filled with emotion. Tenchi had forgotten that he   
hadn't been the only one who had been reluctant to see the GP   
officer go.  
"I have to, because of my work," Mihoshi replied   
regretfully, looking down at her hands.  
"No, I don't want you to!" Sasami suddenly shouted,   
grabbing hold of Mihoshi's hands as she began to cry.  
Before Sasami's tears, Mihoshi's professional facade   
crumbled. "I'm sorry, Sasami. I don't want to . . . I don't . . ." she   
said as her own tears began.  
"Sasami, please don't be difficult," Tenchi told her, this   
time to make it more easy on him then on Mihoshi for what he was   
planning to do. He didn't want to think of how much it would hurt   
this little girl when both he and Mihoshi left her behind.  
"But Tenchi," Sasami said, giving Tenchi a hug that only   
made him feel more guilty. His resolve was firm, however. If he   
didn't do this, nothing would change, and no one could be happy.  
"Mihoshi, would it be better if I went with you?" Tenchi   
asked her, hiding a slight smile.  
"What?" Mihoshi said in some surprise, blinking away her   
tears.  
"I thought that I'd go with you. I've always wanted to see   
the galaxy and who knows? Might even want to join the Galaxy   
Police."  
"Really?" Mihoshi asked, her eyes sparkling.  
Tenchi nodded with a smile. "Yes, really."  
"I'm so happy!" Mihoshi practically shouted and danced   
around.  
"No!" Sasami shouted, tightening her hug on Tenchi. "You   
can't leave me too, Tenchi!" "Miya, miya!" chimed in Ryo-oki   
with her own protests.  
Tenchi looked down to her young face, tears flowing freely   
from his eyes, and said the first thing that came to his mind, "Why   
don't you come with us, Sasami?"  
"I can? Really?" she asked, sounding very excited.  
Tenchi had the feeling that he had just made a big mistake,   
but he couldn't take back his words before her hopeful expression.   
Not trusting himself to speak, he simply nodded.  
"Wow, it's going to be so much fun!" Sasami shouted in   
glee.  
"Yes, it will," Mihoshi added with a joyful giggle.  
Tenchi nodded and said, "But we have to leave now or   
everyone else will want to come too. That means leaving   
everything you have behind. Except Ryo-oki, of course."  
Mihoshi added, "Oh, I still have some old outfits that   
should fit Sasami pretty well. I really have no idea why my father   
packed them for me. But what about you, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi realized then that it might have been better if he had   
jumped in sometime before this moment so he could have spent   
some time packing, but then again that might have given his whole   
plan away. *Well, there's no time to worry about that now.*  
"I'll be fine," he told them. "I can pick up some things on   
the way. I think we should leave right now, though."  
Mihoshi nodded and they quickly boarded the shuttle.  
  
"Bye bye now, don't come back for a long time," Aeka and   
Ryoko said simultaneously as they watched the shuttle take off.   
Moments later, after the lake water had settled down again, they   
realized something was wrong.  
"Hey, where's Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she looked out to   
where the boy had stood only minutes ago.  
"And Sasami as well," Aeka added, studying the same spot.  
The former space pirate turned to face the crown princess   
of Jurai. "You don't think..?"  
"That Mihoshi would kidnap Tenchi and Sasami?" Aeka   
asked and laughed. "I certainly doubt that. She is a Galaxy Police   
officer, after all."  
"I don't know. She's been awfully friendly to my Tenchi   
lately and some people will do anything to get what they want."  
Aeka had noticed Ryoko referring to him as 'her' Tenchi, so   
she asked with some venom, "If that's true, then why didn't you   
kidnap Tenchi some time ago?"  
"Honestly? I never thought of it before. Well, I did try   
something like that before and it didn't work out, thanks to you.   
Either way, I'm going to stop that shuttle. Come, Ryo-oki!"  
The both waited for some time in silence, but the cabbit   
failed to appear.  
"Damn it!" Ryoko shouted. "I can't sense her, so she must   
be out of range."  
"I would seem that Mihoshi kidnapped Ryo-oki as well."  
"How can you be so calm about this? She kidnapped   
Tenchi!"  
"And Sasami," Aeka added.  
"Yeah, and your own sister! How can you be so calm,   
especially when my ship is gone and it'll be years before your ship   
will fly again?"  
"It's simple, we ask Washu. She must have some way of   
following them."  
Without a word, Ryoko rushed off to Washu's lab, Aeka   
following close behind.  
Washu sat calmly as Ryoko and Aeka took turns in   
explaining to her what had happened. By this time, neither of them   
were calm.  
"I see. Well, there is something I can do--"  
Aeka jumped in. "I knew there would be, after all you are   
the number one genius scientist in the universe."  
"True, but as I was saying, there is something I can do, but   
it's going to take time to set up. And I'd finish it much faster   
without the two of you in the way."  
"But she'll get away with Tenchi!" Ryoko protested.  
"Don't worry, Ryoko dear. With my invention, it won't   
matter how far away they are. After all, I am a scientific genius!"  
Ryoko and Aeka were forced to wait outside Washu's lab   
until she called for them. They both showed an amazing amount of   
patience, for them at least, but after three hours and no sign of   
Washu, that patience was completely exhausted.  
Ryoko burst into the lab with Aeka following close behind.   
What they saw shocked them speechless. The lab was now mostly   
empty. In fact, entire portions of the lab were simply missing. The   
only room that remained was where Ryu-oh was growing.  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Ryoko shouted as   
electricity arched between her hands.  
Too stunned to speak, Aeka handed Ryoko a note that she   
had just found on the door. It read "Went after Tenchi. Love,   
Washu. PS, try not to blow up the house while I'm gone."  
Their screams of outrage could be heard from far away.  
At the nearby Masaki shrine, Katsuhito wondered what all   
the commotion was about, but was confident that he would find out   
soon enough.  
  
"Yukinojo? I'd like for you to meet Tenchi and Sasami."  
"Miya."  
Mihoshi giggled. "And of course, Ryo-oki."  
Yukinojo bowed, or at least as much a bow as a robot head   
could manage. "A pleasure to meet you all. But Mihoshi, why are   
they here?"  
"Why are they here? To come with us, of course."  
"With us?" the robot asked, blinking in surprise.  
Mihoshi, finally realizing that her guests have been   
standing for the last ten minutes, took out her control cube. "Now,   
I know there was a way to configure the bridge for three people,"   
she said as she started fiddling with it.  
Tenchi was surprised by the cup of coffee that suddenly   
appeared in his hands. He was happy that it came with a saucer   
because it was steaming hot. Ryo-oki had to quickly dodge out of   
the way when one of the compartments above her suddenly opened   
up and dumped out all of its contents. Sasami had instantly   
become the proud possessor of a battery-powered portable grill. "I   
can make grilled fish on this!" she enthused.  
"Quarter turn of the right side," Yukinojo instructed once it   
had figured out her purpose. "And then turn the top 18 degrees."  
Mihoshi did as she was instructed and the modular bridge   
began to move around, with two additional seats coming up from   
the floor. "There, I did it!" she said happily.  
"You certainly did," Tenchi replied as he took a seat and a   
sip of the coffee. He had never really drank coffee before, but this   
was rather good.  
Sasami took her own seat, with Ryo-oki perched on her   
head and the hibachi slung across her lap.  
"We will be docking with the main ship shortly," Yukinojo   
announced.  
They only felt a slight jarring sensation, like the echo of a   
far-away earthquake, before Yukinojo said, "Docking with the   
main ship complete."  
"Great," Mihoshi told her robotic assistant. "Then let's   
make our report."  
The robot head sweat-dropped. "Mihoshi, there are   
currently three unauthorized personal on the bridge. It is against   
Galaxy Police regulations to talk about sensitive matters like your   
report in front of them. I suggest that they wait in one of the rooms   
of the main ship."  
"It's okay, Yukinojo. There were there for everything I'm   
going to report on anyway."  
"I don't want you to get into any sort of trouble, Mihoshi,"   
Tenchi told her. " Sasami and I can wait in your room or   
something. It'll be no problem."  
"Okay, I'll show you all to my room. You could watch TV   
there if you want. Us GP officers get Galactic TV for free. My   
report should only take a few minutes anyway."  
Mihoshi lead them down the main corridor of the ship a   
short ways until they reached a room that had a sign proclaiming   
"Mihoshi" in badly drawn characters and little yellow stars all   
around it.  
Tenchi and Sasami were more than a little surprised by   
what they found inside. Mihoshi's home at the Masaki residence   
was never what one would call clean, though she did make a   
weekly effort to keep it in shape. This room looked like it had   
never been cleaned at all. It was filled with a vast assortment of   
both mundane and strange objects that seemed to be scattered   
about at random. The only things that were relatively clear were   
the bed in the center, the TV up against one wall, and the open   
closet on the other.  
"Okay, you just sit and rest here. I'll be right back,"   
Mihoshi told them, then went back to the bridge.  
Tenchi sat down on the bed, only blushing slightly when he   
realized that this was Mihoshi's bed that he was now sitting on. To   
distract himself from hentai thoughts, he switched on the TV and   
started flipping through the channels with the remote that he had   
found. Some shows seemed pretty interesting, though he hadn't   
found one in any language that he understood so far.  
Meanwhile, Sasami was going around the room, tidying up   
things as best she could while she thought of all the exciting   
adventures that awaited them. Ryo-oki did her best to help at first,   
but seeing there wasn't much a cabbit could do, settled down to   
watch TV with Tenchi.  
Looking up from an odd show staring two penguin-like   
aliens, Tenchi noticed that the room was now much neater than it   
had been minutes ago. Sasami was currently hanging up a few of   
Mihoshi's sweaters in the closet. "Wow Sasami, you've really   
cleaned this place up fast."  
Sasami blushed a little with the compliment. "It was   
nothing, Tenchi. After all, Mihoshi is letting us travel the galaxy   
with her."  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Sasami, how closely tied   
to Jurai is the Galaxy Police?"  
"Pretty close. Mihoshi needed Jurai's permission just to   
enter the solar system."  
"I thought so. That means that people will recognize your   
name as a princess of the planet Jurai and try to take you home."  
"But I want to stay with you, Tenchi!"  
Tenchi had hoped that she would want to go home, but he   
would miss her company if she were gone. "Okay, then you need   
an alias. A name that we can call you so people don't know who   
you really are."  
Sasami thought about this for a while. "How about . . .   
Sammy?"  
Tenchi didn't think that it was much of a change, but both   
Sasami and Ryo-oki seemed to like the name very much. "All   
right, you'll be Sammy. I'll be Tenchi Amagasaki, since people   
might recognize the name 'Masaki.'"  
"Then what will be my last name, Tenchi?"  
"Hmm . . . I guess you can use Amagasaki as well. You   
can be my little sister."  
"All right! I like that idea, Tenchi."  
Just then, Mihoshi came back in the room. "Wow, what   
happened here?"  
"Sasami decided to tidy up the place for you, Mihoshi,"   
Tenchi told here.  
"Thanks so much, Sasami."  
"You're welcome, but my name is Sammy now."  
"Huh?" Mihoshi looked very confused.  
Tenchi explained, "Sasami and I don't want to attract any   
attention from Jurai, so we decided to use the names Sammy and   
Tenchi Amagasaki for now."  
"Oh, I get it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Hey,   
maybe I should think of an alias too. How about..."  
"Miya?" Ryo-oki said.  
"Yes, Mia could be my alias."  
Tenchi and Sasami sweat-dropped. "Mihoshi, you don't   
need an alias since you're not related to the Jurai royal family."  
"Oh, that's right, though I could be..."  
Feeling that Mihoshi was starting to move a little too fast   
for his tastes, Tenchi changed the subject. "So where are we   
headed, Mihoshi?"  
"We'll be going to see my grandfather first. I haven't seen   
him for some time. He really wants to meet you, Tenchi!"  
"Your grandfather?" Tenchi asked nervously. He knew the   
whole purpose of doing this was to start a relationship with   
Mihoshi, but he didn't feel ready to meet any of her relatives yet.   
Things were going a little faster than he had expected.  
  
In deep space, far from these events, a husband and wife   
team of salvage operators had found more than they had bargained   
for on a recently discovered wreck.  
The woman was investigating the intact portion of the ship   
while her husband was rounding up the more valuable loose pieces   
with their shuttle. This was standard procedure for them since he   
had the brute strength and she had the talent for firearms. Though   
she rarely had to draw the blaster that she wore on her hip, there   
were some very dangerous things to be found on old hulks like   
this. Violent aliens, mutated animals, malfunctioning auto-defense   
systems. She had earned a scar from a clawed, mad alien once, but   
her husband had only said that it gave her face character. She was   
a woman prepared for anything, except what she had found.  
Near the center of the ship was a malnourished young   
woman in a tattered GP uniform. Her hair had been cut ragged and   
short and her skin was very pale. The salvager bent down to make   
sure that she was still alive.  
Immediately, the green-haired woman sprang up and had a   
blaster pointed at the salvager's face. Despite the fact that she was   
breathing hard and she looked ready to collapse any moment, the   
blaster didn't waver in the slightest.  
"Mihoshi?" the GP officer asked in a scratchy voice, her   
voice a mixture of hope and terror.  
"Who?" the woman responded, too surprised to pull her   
own blaster.  
"Who are you then?" she demanded.  
"Calm down. I'm just a salvager here to make some money   
off of this wreck. I don't mean you any harm. We didn't even   
know anybody was here."  
"Oh, good," the teal-haired officer said and then collapsed   
on the floor.  
The woman took out her radio. "Pa?"  
"Yeah, ma?" her husband responded.  
"Bring the shuttle around here. I need your help in carrying   
a girl I just found here back to the ship. She looks half-dead so I   
want to feed her to our med unit pronto. Strange thing is, she's   
wearing a Galaxy Police uniform."  
"Galaxy Police? Will do." 


	2. Part 2

I'll Go With You  
(Tenchi Story Arc: Mihoshi)  
By Ammadeau  
Roy.Fokker@UNSpacy.org  
http://members.tripod.com/~Ammadeau/fanfiction.htm  
  
Part 2  
  
Sleeping arrangements had been easy to set for Mihoshi,   
Tenchi, and Sasami. Mihoshi and Sasami slept in the GP   
detective's room, while Tenchi got the room of her former partner,   
'Kiyone' as the sign on the door said. Tenchi decided that separate   
rooms would be best for now. Not that he wasn't tempted, but still   
with Sasami aboard . . . his fantasies turned to nightmares when he   
imagined the young princess walking in on him and Mihoshi.  
Tenchi was surprised on how easy things had worked out.   
Mihoshi's space craft had everything they would need for a while   
and they had found a place on the way that sold clothes that Tenchi   
could wear and not feel embarrassed. There were some galactic   
fashions that he simply wasn't ready for.  
Sasami handled all of the cooking, though she had become   
overly fond of grilling things for some reason. She also did the   
little cleaning and laundry that needed to be done. All of that took   
up only a small portion of each day for her, so she was quickly   
bored.  
She wasn't the only one. Yukinojo piloted the ship so there   
was really nothing Mihoshi had to do until they arrived at her   
grandfather's. Tenchi could only spend so much time each day   
planning for future problems.   
"I'm bored," Sasami announced on their third day out. Ryo-  
oki miyaed in agreement. This wasn't quite the adventure they had   
been expecting.  
"Me too," Mihoshi admitted. She had been using some of   
the time getting closer to Tenchi, but she wanted to do something   
more active . .   
Tenchi was a little distracted by Mihoshi's sudden blush   
and the way her blue eyes sparkled. He had enjoyed some of the   
talks her and Mihoshi had had recently, but they both knew that   
things could only go so far with Sasami on board.  
Tenchi tried to think of what they could do to ease their   
boredom for the several more days it was going to take to get to   
Mihoshi's grandfather's place. Watching TV was out, they already   
did enough of that during tea and meals. Mihoshi didn't have   
anything like board games and there simply wasn't enough room   
for most other games that Tenchi knew.  
"Wait, I just remembered!" Mihoshi shouted suddenly and   
pulled out her control cube. She started fiddling with it again as all   
sorts of odd junk started to suddenly appear all around them.  
Sasami laughed in delight as a rubber ball suddenly   
bounced before her, changing its bright colors with every bounce.   
She managed to catch it after running around for a bit. That would   
be fun to play with Ryo-oki.  
Tenchi was beaned by a bo staff that suddenly appeared   
above him. He rubbed his head, but smiled at the weapon. The   
halls of the ship were just long enough so he could get in some   
practice with it. It was probably a good idea to get some sort of   
weapon practice in if he wanted to join the Galaxy Police, and also   
to stay in shape.  
"I found them!" Mihoshi declared as she pulled out what   
appeared to be a pack of ordinary playing cards.  
"What are they?" Sasami asked, looking up from tossing   
the ball to Ryo-oki.  
"It's an Earth game that I picked up because it looked so   
neat," Mihoshi told her. "Do you know how to play, Tenchi?"  
Tenchi took the offered card deck and started to flip though   
them. Each card featured something from the popular anime Sailor   
Moon, including a short description and various stats. Tenchi had   
heard of similar card games, though he had never played one   
before. He found that included a small rule book and started to flip   
through that. "Mihoshi, it says here that you need at least one deck   
for each person playing."  
"That's okay, Tenchi," she told him. "I have plenty."  
It wasn't long before they all had the rules down and made   
their own decks.  
"All right, I'm tapping two Mars and using the Burning   
Mandala attack against your yoma, Mihoshi," Tenchi announced.  
Mihoshi tapped her yoma to indicate that it had been hit.  
"My turn," Sasami said. "I'm tapping three Moons and   
using Moon Healing Escalation against your yoma, Mihoshi."  
"Waaah! My yoma is dead now! I should never agreed to   
play the Dark Kingdom," Mihoshi complained.  
"It's okay, Mihoshi," Tenchi consoled her. "You still have   
two dark generals and a queen left and you'll be able to create more   
yoma."  
"But I know I'm going to lose."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because the bad guys always lose."  
Tenchi shook his head, not even going to try to reason with   
Mihoshi that that was something that only existed in anime. "All   
right, I'll be the Dark Kingdom next game."  
"Great!"  
What free time that wasn't spent on playing cards or just   
talking, Tenchi used to practice with the bo staff, Sasami played   
ball with Ryo-oki, and Mihoshi spent quite a bit of her free time   
resting.  
Tenchi walked into Mihoshi's room after taking a shower to   
get cleaned up after his practice session. He had noticed that   
Sasami was currently on the bridge chatting with Yukinojo and   
thought that this would be a good time for another talk alone with   
Mihoshi.  
"Mihoshi, are you . . .?"  
The question died on Tenchi's lips as he noticed that   
Mihoshi was in bed, asleep, with the covers pulled up around her   
neck. He blinked a little in surprise, lunch had been two hours ago   
and she hadn't looked sleepy then.  
Mihoshi mumbled something in her sleep and turned over,   
her face now looking over to left side of the bed where the TV was   
still on. Tenchi smiled noticing the smile on her lips, and moved   
over to her silently, shutting off the TV so she wouldn't be   
disturbed.  
Being this close to her already, Tenchi decided it would be   
nice to spend a little time with Mihoshi now even if they couldn't   
talk. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake her,   
and just watched her sleep. Her blonde hair was currently undone   
and lay like a river of gold across the pillows. It hit Tenchi just   
then how beautiful she was. It was something that he had always   
known, but being surrounded by several beautiful women, he had   
never appreciated this late-comer in his life. While not as exotic as   
Ryoko or Aeka, Mihoshi had the sort of beauty that was simply   
there, rather than being overwhelming. Her blue eyes, tanned skin,   
soft, red lips . . .  
Tenchi was startled when he realized that he was leaning   
closer and closer to Mihoshi, preparing to steal a kiss without even   
being aware of it. At first he felt ashamed, but then thought that   
would be nothing wrong with it, just a small kiss on the lips.   
Mihoshi liked him and he liked her, so what would be the harm?  
Tenchi leaned in closer again, focusing on Mihoshi's lips,   
now only inches away. Tenchi closed his eyes and . . .  
And suddenly the door opened and Sasami said, "There,   
I've found you!"  
Tenchi, startled that his nightmare had come true, tried to   
leap up and away from Mihoshi. Unfortunately, his foot snagged   
one of the blankets, and he tripped, landing on the floor, with   
Mihoshi landing right on top of him, the sheet settling over the   
both of them. The GP detective opened her eyes just as their lips   
met.  
Tenchi and Mihoshi stared at each other, stunned by their   
accidental first kiss. They were finally distracted by the sound of a   
ball hitting the floor, drawing both of their gazes towards the door.  
Sasami was standing there with her pink eyes open very   
wide and a deep blush nearly covering her whole face. "Ah . . .   
Sorry to interrupt. I'll just come back later."  
Sasami quickly stepped back out into the hall, closing the   
door behind her. Tenchi and Mihoshi heard the sound of her   
rapidly receding footsteps.  
"Wait, Sasami, it's not what you think!" Tenchi shouted   
after her, but she was already gone.  
Tenchi turned back to face Mihoshi, her bright blue eyes   
only inches away from hers. She still looked stunned and there   
was a blush on her cheeks just as heavy as Sasami's  
"Um . . ." Tenchi struggled for what to say. He had no idea   
how to explain that something had happened by accident, yet   
something that he intended to happen. Added to the difficulty was   
the fact that Mihoshi was still lying on top of him and very   
interesting portions of her anatomy were making themselves   
known. He was thankful that she had fallen asleep in her everyday   
clothes, rather than a flimsy nightgown. "Um . . .," he tried again.  
Mihoshi suddenly snapped out of her daze and gave Tenchi   
a hug that strained his ribs. "Oh Tenchi, Tenchi, I'm so happy!"   
she declared with tears of joy. It was some time before she could   
be persuaded to calm down, and even longer to persuade her to let   
go of him so he could breathe.  
"I thought you had some feelings for me when you decided   
to come with me, but I wasn't sure, I mean Ryoko is so pretty and   
Aeka is a princess, and I'm always tripping over things or messing   
things up. I was kind of hoping something like this would happen,   
but I wasn't sure if I wanted . . ."  
Tenchi, realizing that Mihoshi was now off in her own little   
world, did the first thing he could think of to snap her out of it. He   
kissed her again, this one lasted much longer than their first.  
"Tenchi, does this mean?" Mihoshi asked in a voice filled   
with hope.  
Tenchi smiled, took her hands in his, and told her, "Before   
we left, I wasn't sure how I felt about anyone. I was confused and   
never really had the time to sort out my feelings. I asked to join   
you on a spur of the moment, to get the chance to sort them out.   
Ryoko is very pretty and a nice person at heart, but she'll always be   
too wild for me. Aeka is also lovely and kind, but she is a princess,   
while I, no matter what my heritage is, am a simple Earthling. I   
finally realized what I wanted was someone more like myself,   
someone like you, Mihoshi."  
Mihoshi was obviously struggling for words. "Tenchi, I--"  
Tenchi stopped her speaking by a finger to her lips, causing   
her to blush again. "I know that you're confused. I am too. Why   
don't you stay here and think things over while I go talk to Sasami?   
She seemed shocked when she left. All right?"  
Mihoshi nodded with a smile. "Okay."  
As Tenchi got up and made for the door, Mihoshi said, "Oh   
Tenchi, one last thing."  
Tenchi turned back around. "What is--?"  
Tenchi's question was cut off when Mihoshi sprang up,   
held him close, and kissed him passionately. Tenchi was left   
feeling a little week in the knees, and not just from a lack of   
oxygen, when she finally let him go.  
Mihoshi giggled and waved at him. "See you later,   
Tenchi."  
Tenchi absently waved and walked out into the hall,   
stumbling around like a drunk.  
Meanwhile, Sasami had run back into the cockpit and   
flopped herself down in her chair. Her eyes were still wide and her   
blush was so deep that her freckles had vanished.  
"Is there something wrong, Sasami?" Yukinojo inquired.   
He had grown fond of the polite little princess since their journey   
had begun.  
It was a few minutes before Sasami had even realized that   
she had been asked a question. "No, nothing," she eventually   
replied with nervous laughter.  
"Miya?" asked Ryo-oki.  
Noticing that the two were still looking at her intently,   
Sasami tried to explain. "Well . . . I was kind of wondering why   
Tenchi wanted to go with Mihoshi in the first place and I sort of   
just found out."  
"Oh, I thought he had some interest in joining the Galaxy   
Police," Yukinojo said. Both Mihoshi and Sasami had mentioned   
that to him and after reading Mihoshi's report on Tenchi's abilities,   
he thought that the Earthling would make a excellent GP officer.  
"Maybe that's only part of the reason."  
"And what is this other reason you have discovered?"  
Sasami, who had finally lost her blush, regained in full.   
She brought her fingers together and stuttered out, "Tenchi . . .   
Mihoshi . . . they were . . . were . . ."  
"Miya?"  
Sasami thought about it not being nice to gossip about   
people, but she had to tell someone about this, and Yukinojo and   
Ryo-oki were the only other people on the ship. "I think Tenchi   
and Mihoshi like each other," she said finally, letting out a held   
breath.  
"Yes, from what I've seen you all get along together quite   
well, unlike Mihoshi's former partner."  
"I don't mean like that. I mean Tenchi and Mihoshi like   
each other in a different way, that they like each other a whole lot."  
"Miya?" Ryo-oki and Yukinojo were obviously confused.  
Seeing there expressions, Sasami decided to tell it like it   
was. "All right, I was going into Mihoshi's room looking for   
Tenchi and Mihoshi to see if they wanted to have some snacks.   
When I went into the room, Tenchi and Mihoshi were on the floor   
kissing with a blanket over them."  
Sasami looked up after a few minutes of absolute silence   
had passed. Both Ryo-oki and Yukinojo looked stunned by her   
news.  
It was during this silence that Tenchi entered the bridge.   
They all turned to look at him, but said nothing. Tenchi felt   
uncomfortable under their gaze. "Is something going on?"  
  
Back on Earth, Aeka and Ryoko were destroying the   
Masaki home. This was not a surprising event, however, this time   
they were being a lot more methodical about it and the overall   
structure of the house wasn't seriously compromised, yet. They   
had been looking for something, anything, that they could use in   
order to pursue Mihoshi, Tenchi, Sasami, Ryo-oki, and now   
Washu. So far, their search had turned up nothing.  
"Say, what about grandpa?" Ryoko asked the second half of   
what was now a pretty dirty pair. "Maybe he has something we can   
use."  
Nodding to each other, the two very determined women   
made their way to the Masaki shrine, Ryoko flying up the steps   
while Aeka hitched a ride on Azaka.  
Katsuhito was in the shrine office sipping on some tea,   
when he felt something stirring in the air. "An omen," he said to   
himself.  
Minutes later, his calm was invaded by two very angry and   
somewhat disheveled young (in appearance at least) ladies.  
"Please, my brother," Aeka begged him. "Tell me that you   
have some means of getting off of this planet."  
"Aeka, whatever is the matter? Has something happened?   
Did Tenchi do something?" He hadn't seen her this upset since she   
had crash landed on Earth.  
"I'll tell you what happened, old man," Ryoko told him in   
an angry tone. "That blonde bimbo kidnapped my Tenchi and it's   
all because of your suggestion that she be his boyfriend!"  
Aeka was a little put off by this discovery. "Yosho, how   
could you say such a thing when you know that I am a far better   
match for Tenchi than she will ever be?"  
Feeling the tension in the air, Katsuhito said, "Now ladies,   
please calm down. I was simply looking out for my grandson's   
best interests and seeing what intentions Mihoshi had in regards to   
him. I certainly didn't think that she would kidnap him because of   
it." He took a sip of his tea and considered. "Have you spoken to   
Washu about this yet?"  
"Yes," Ryoko replied, grinding her teeth in barely   
surpressed fury. "She decided to go after Tenchi without us."  
"What about using Ryo-oki?"  
Aeka told him, "Mihoshi took her with her as well. It   
appears that she was much more clever than I had given her credit   
for. She must have been planning this from the very beginning.   
Pretending to be a scatter brain in order to lure us into a false sense   
of security, so she could snatch up Tenchi just when our guard was   
down."  
"Now you don't know that for sure, Aeka," Katsuhito said.   
"I would avoid jumping to conclusions until you know the whole   
story."  
"But we won't know the whole story until we catch up with   
them!" Ryoko shouted.  
"I am sorry," Katsuhito said, putting down his tea. "But, as   
you know, my spaceship crashed seven hundred years ago and can   
think of no other ship on Earth that could undertake the journey   
you want it to."  
Two now thoroughly depressed girls left the shrine,   
dragging their feet as they came down the stairs.  
"Hey, want to take another bath? I think I still have a few   
bottles of sake left over." Ryoko asked her long-time rival.  
"I suppose that is all we can do at the moment," Aeka   
replied.  
Sometime later, Ryoko and Aeka were relaxing in the   
onsen, drinking sake, and trying to ignore the loss that they both   
felt. It wasn't working very well. Somehow, they had gotten onto   
the topic of how they had each first met Tenchi. Ryoko had   
already told her story and now it was Aeka's turn.  
"I was searching for my brother to fulfill the promise of   
marriage between us, and to make sure you paid for your crimes. I   
probably would have never found you if it hadn't been for the   
signal Funaho sent . . . "  
Ryoko looked with drunken concern at the Jurai princess   
staring straight ahead at nothing. "What? What is it?"  
Suddenly, Aeka was in motion. She dashed out of the   
onsen in nothing but a towel, heading in the direction of the house.   
She looked as if she didn't even notice the cold. Ryoko got dressed   
and followed soon after.  
Ryoko's eyes met with the unwelcome sight of Aeka   
trashing Tenchi's room. They had both agreed to leave his room   
untouched until they could get him home. Ryoko had to duck some   
books 'accidentally' thrown in her direction as she entered. "What   
are you doing?" she asked, outraged.  
Aeka exclaimed, "I've found it!"  
"Found what?"  
"The Master Key. With it, we can use Funaho to send out a   
distress signal to Jurai and summon a ship to come get me."  
"Us."  
Aeka laughed a little. "Yes, us, of course, how silly of me   
to forget."  
  
The initial awkwardness of their situation faded rather   
quickly. Tenchi and Mihoshi's relationship was only just   
beginning and they made sure to only kiss when not in the presence   
of others, and even then not very often. Sasami learned to knock   
first.  
Mihoshi strode into her room where the rest of them had   
gathered to have breakfast. The GP detective had just received a   
personal call and Tenchi had decided that he wasn't quite ready to   
face her relatives yet.  
"That was my grandmother," Mihoshi told them as she sat   
down and Sasami placed her breakfast before her. "She said that   
my grandfather wants to meet us at work. I told her it was okay. Is   
it all right with you, Tenchi? Sasami?"  
"It doesn't matter to me," Sasami said immediately.  
"I don't mind either," Tenchi told her. "Where does your   
grandfather work?"  
"Oh, he works at the main Galaxy Police office. It's on a   
space station that orbits the planet he lives on."  
"I guess that makes sense. Does working for the Galaxy   
Police run in your family?"  
"Well, my grandfather was originally from a planet where   
interstellar contact was kept a secret like on Earth, so my father   
didn't even know about the Galaxy Police until after he was   
married. My grandfather wanted him to have a normal life. My   
mom and dad were sort of mercenaries back then. Mom became   
an antiques dealer and father more or less takes care of the house,   
but they still go on adventures sometimes."  
"Okay," Tenchi said, now nervous with the idea of meeting   
Mihoshi's parents. "How long is it going to take for us to get   
there?"  
"Oh, another few hours."  
"What are we going to do until then? I don't feel like   
practicing or watching TV." Tenchi was feeling a little too nervous   
to pay attention to either activity. He needed something to take his   
mind off meeting the grandfather of his new girlfriend. It made   
him more nervous to realize that him being a GP officer meant that   
he could lock Tenchi up and throw away the key if he didn't   
approve. Grandfathers can be stern like that, Tenchi knew from   
experience.  
"We can play that card game," Sasami suggested. "I want   
to be Sailor Moon again!" She stood up and posed, "In the name of   
the Moon, I will punish you!"  
"Meow, meow!" Ryo-oki added.  
"All right, Ryo-oki will be Luna," Sasami translated.  
"And I want to be Sailor Venus!" Mihoshi declared, also   
standing up and posing. "In the name of Venus, I will punish you!"  
"Why is that?" Tenchi asked, at the same time thinking that   
the girls were getting way to into this game.  
"Because she's the Sailor of love, Tenchi," Mihoshi   
practically purred as she through a seductive glance in his   
direction. Tenchi gulped, feeling suddenly hot under the collar.   
"She also has blonde hair like me!"  
Everyone face-faulted.  
They had a much more lively game then they ever had   
before. Sasami and Mihoshi had to pose and declare all of their   
attacks, while practically forcing Tenchi to act out his role as a   
dark general. He absolutely refused to pretend to be the queen.   
Ryo-oki had also aided the two crusaders for love and justice. The   
highlight of the game had to be Mihoshi's invented attack, the   
'Venus Surprise Kiss,' which took out the dark general and nearly   
took out Sailor Moon at the same time.  
By the time the game was over, they had nearly reached the   
space station. They all took their seats at the bridge while it   
loomed closer and closer on the screen. Tenchi was in awe. He   
had never seen something artificial that was so huge before. It   
dwarfed the tallest buildings of Tokyo. The only thing that could   
come close was the Death Star thing from Star Wars. The GP   
headquarters was much smaller than that, but then that had only   
been a movie.  
Sasami thought it was neat. Mihoshi hardly gave it a   
second thought, most of her thoughts focused on the man sitting   
beside her. Without her eyes leaving the screen, Mihoshi slipped   
her hand over to take his hand in hers. She smiled and blushed   
when Tenchi automatically tightened his grip.  
"Incoming transmission from the station," Yukinojo   
announced.  
"Put it on screen," Mihoshi said in a professional-sounding   
voice. Tenchi was a little startled by her tone. The only time he   
heard it before was when Kagato had attacked. He suddenly   
realized that he was holding Mihoshi's hand, thought about letting   
go, but then decided not to.  
A holographic window suddenly appeared with the image   
of a humanoid in a galaxy police uniform. She was obviously   
female, but had magenta skin, three sloped back horns, and red   
wrap around glasses. She spoke as if it were something she had   
said countless times before, "GP vessel, please state your--"  
The woman paused for a moment and said in a much   
friendlier tone. "Oh Mihoshi, it's you. Take docking bay 14. Your   
grandfather is waiting for you in his office."  
"Thanks a lot," Mihoshi replied in her normal tone with a   
smile.  
The woman smiled, nodded, and the window disappeared.  
"Beginning landing procedure now," Yukinojo announced.  
"So was that a friend of yours, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked.  
"Never seen her before in my life, Tenchi," Mihoshi   
admitted.  
Tenchi pondered this while their shuttle detached from the   
main ship and landed in one of the landing bays. He pondered this   
some more as everyone they passed went out of their way to be   
polite and helpful to Mihoshi. He knew that she was a first class   
detective, but they were treating her as she were the princess, rather   
than Sasami.  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Tenchi asked as   
he noticed they were passing the offices of some of the most   
important people in the Galaxy Police.  
"Yep, almost there."  
Tenchi stood in shock when they finally stopped.  
"This is it, Tenchi," Mihoshi announced, gesturing to the   
office of the Marshall.  
"You mean . . . that your grandfather . . . is the head of the   
Galaxy Police?" Tenchi asked in surprise.  
"Of course. Didn't I tell you that before?" Mihoshi asked.  
Tenchi was so shocked that Sasami and Ryo-oki had to   
drag him inside, passed the secretary who gave them a funny look,   
but waved them on anyway.  
The Marshall of the Galaxy Police had a huge office. His   
large desk looked tiny against the back drop of the windows that   
reached all the way to the ceiling three stories above. The man   
himself stood by one of those windows, looking out at the ships   
that floated there.  
He was a big man, Tenchi noticed immediately, though   
more of build than of weight. He stood around two and a half   
meters tall and his body appeared to be all muscle, though it was   
hard to tell with the somewhat elaborate uniform he wore. With   
only seeing a hint of the man's profile, there was already a strong   
resemblance to Mihoshi. Same blonde hair, pointed ears, and   
tanned skin.  
"Hi, grandpa!" Mihoshi said warmly.  
The man turned around and Tenchi was struck by his proud   
and unlined features. He looked more like he should be Mihoshi's   
father rather than grandfather. He smiled and said, "Yes, I watched   
your ship arrive. It is good to see you again, Mihoshi."  
The Marshall seemed to notice now that there were others   
there besides his granddaughter. "And you've brought guests.   
Would you please introduce them?"  
Tenchi suddenly found Mihoshi's arm around him, "This is   
my new boyfriend, Tenchi, and over there is Sasami and Ryo-oki."  
Tenchi, after recovering from being called her 'boyfriend,'   
whispered to Mihoshi, "What about the aliases?"  
"Oh, they would never work on my grandfather," Mihoshi   
told him, whispering right into his ear. "He knows everything."  
Sasami bowed, "Pleased to meet you, sir."  
The Marshall bowed to her even more deeply. "It is I who   
should bow to you, second princess of Jurai."  
"See, I told you," Mihoshi whispered to Tenchi.  
"It's nice to meet you, sir," Tenchi told the Marshall.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Tenchi Masaki."  
"How did you know my full name?"  
"I have my ways. It should have been mentioned in what is   
supposed to be my granddaughter's report. I don't know how they   
thought they could fool me into believing that it's the work of my   
own granddaughter. It seems that Jurai are trying to keep secrets   
from the Galaxy Police, and not for the first time either."  
Mihoshi whipped out a hard bound report with a doodle of   
her on the cover. "I brought a copy just in case, grandpa."  
The Marshall walked over and took the report from her. Up   
close, Tenchi noticed just how tall and imposing he really was,   
perhaps even more so than Aeka's father, Azuza. He was also very   
conscious of the fact that Mihoshi still had her arm around him.   
There was the sudden thought that this was a man so powerful that   
he didn't even need to invent a charge to get Tenchi arrested.  
Tenchi and the Marshall's eyes met for a moment and   
Tenchi was sure that he was going to say something, but instead he   
moved on and sat down behind his desk. He touched it's smooth   
surface and three chairs popped up from the floor. "Please, take a   
seat," he told them.  
They all took the offered seats, Ryo-oki perching on   
Sasami's head.  
The Marshall started to flip through the report. There was a   
different tone to his voice when he spoke, more formal and less   
open. "As exhaustive as ever, Mihoshi, but as it will take me some   
time to go through this, can you hit the high points for me?"  
"Yes, sir," Mihoshi replied in her serious voice. "I had   
been assigned to pursue Kagato and that search led me to Earth.   
My shuttle was thrown into subspace due to the summoning of a   
demon by the former space pirate Ryoko. I escaped mostly   
unharmed after being rescued by Tenchi. On Earth, I discovered   
not only the space pirate previously mentioned, but also four   
members of the Jurai royal family; Princess Aeka, Princess Sasami,   
Prince Yosho, and Prince Tenchi."  
"The version of the report I was handed made no mention   
of Yosho or that Tenchi was related to the Jurai royal family.   
Yosho has been lost and presumed dead for over seven hundred   
years. Tenchi was only mentioned as an Earthling. I believe I may   
have to contact Jurai over this. Please, go on."  
"After I had been staying at the Masaki home for a little   
while, Kagato appeared and attacked. I attempted to apprehend   
him, but he resisted arrest. Tenchi tried to fight him off with   
Tenchi-ken, the sword last in the possession of Yosho. That it   
worked for Tenchi confirmed that he was related to the Jurai royal   
family. After he failed to defeat Kagato, Tenchi's grandfather   
appeared and revealed that he was in fact Yosho. He attempted to   
fight Kagato as well, but the criminal took control of Ryoko, whom   
he claimed belonged to him. Yosho managed to free Ryoko from   
Kagato's control, but the criminal vanished, taking Ryoko with   
him.  
"We all, save Yosho and Sasami, went off in pursuit of   
Kagato in Ryo-oki, who had absorbed the remaining part of Ryo-  
oh, Princess Aeka's ship. There was a fire fight, during which it   
was assumed at the time that Tenchi had been killed. I would later   
discover that he had been saved by Tsunami, Sasami's ship. Ryoko   
appeared, having escaped from Kagato, and we all boarded Soja in   
search of the criminal.  
"Though odd circumstances, I ended up on the reversed   
layer of the ship where Kagato had imprisoned the legendary mad   
scientist Washu. I managed to free her while attempting to subdue   
two snake guardians. She destroyed said guardians and explained   
that there was no way out of the reversed layer while Kagato was   
still alive. We observed Aeka and Ryoko fight Kagato, unable to   
help for the most part. Washu was able to thaw Ryoko when she   
became frozen and brought Aeka over to the reversed layer so   
Ryoko wouldn't have to hold back her power.  
"Tenchi appeared with Tsunami. He tried to fight Kagato   
and failed. The criminal made use of the full power of the gems in   
order to try to take control of Tsunami. He also attempted to kill   
Tenchi, but was stopped when Tenchi suddenly generated three   
Wings of the Light Hawk and eventually destroyed Kagato, cutting   
the Soja in half as a side effect."  
"You're the one who killed Kagato? By generating Light   
Hawk Wings by yourself?" the Marshall asked Tenchi directly, the   
surprise clear in his voice.  
Tenchi felt uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "Yes, sir, but   
I don't really have control of the Light Hawk Wings. I've tried to   
use them several times afterwards, but nothing has happened."  
"It is still an impressive feat," he told Tenchi. "We had   
been hunting Kagato for a very long time. He has destroyed more   
ships and killed more officers than I care to think about. That one   
young man could obliterate him utterly is nothing short of amazing.   
I'm not surprised that Jurai tried to keep it a secret. I haven't heard   
of anyone who could generate the Light Hawk Wings like that, no   
matter the circumstances."  
"It was really nothing," Tenchi said and laughed,   
uncomfortable with the praise.  
The Marshall leant back and closed his eyes for a moment.   
When he opened them again, they were focused directly on Tenchi.   
There was something intense about his gaze that Tenchi didn't like.   
"We have an agreement with Jurai that no members of their royal   
family should ever become members of the Galaxy Police for   
various reasons, but Tenchi, you have yet to be acknowledged as a   
member of the Jurai royal family."  
"What are you trying to say, sir?"  
"I want you to come work for us, Tenchi. You have the   
right sort of mindset and more power than one of our star ships.   
After you graduate from the academy, I'm sure you would make it   
to first class detective in no time. I could even make you a   
temporary officer for destroying such a wanted criminal."  
Tenchi was stunned by the offer. Mihoshi giggled happily.   
Sasami said, "I want to be a detective too, grandpa!"  
The Marshall laughed at her enthusiasm. "All right, you   
can be an apprentice detective, but you won't be able to use your   
real name. I'll even assign Mihoshi to be your superior."  
"Thank you, grandpa."  
The Marshall smiled and noticing that Tenchi was still in a   
state of shock, said, "I can see that you need some time to think my   
offer over. Why don't you stay at my home for a few days? I have   
to make preparations for your award ceremony anyway."  
"Award ceremony?" Tenchi asked.  
"Yes, for all of you defeating the wanted criminal Kagato.   
I'll have to think of something though, so Jurai won't know your   
true identities."  
"We already thought of that, grandpa," Sasami told him,   
"My new name will be Sammy Amagasaki and I'll be Tenchi's little   
sister.  
"Very clever," the Marshall told her. "But seeing as Tenchi   
isn't a common name, it will have to be changed as well. How   
about . . . Kenji? It's close to the original, so shouldn't be too hard   
to get used to."  
"I like it!" Sasami enthused. "Don't you, Kenji?"  
It took Tenchi a moment to realize he was the one she was   
talking to. "Yeah, sure, it's fine."  
"Good. Mihoshi, why don't you take your friends and get   
settled at my house. I should be joining you around dinner time."  
"All right, grandpa."  
  
Kiyone rubbed her head as she awoke in unfamiliar   
surroundings. She blinked as fuzzy objects arranged themselves to   
form a ship's sick bay. She also noticed that she was wearing   
clean, ill-fitting clothes rather than her dirty GP uniform. She   
added that she herself had been cleaned and her uneven self hair   
cut had been made into something more presentable.  
Because of all this, she was slow in realizing that she didn't   
feel as bad as she once had. She still felt like hell, but it was more   
like the fifth level of hell rather than the ninth that she had been on.   
He whole body was covered in dull spots of pain and her tongue   
felt like sandpaper, but she no longer felt like clawing out her own   
stomach to stop the hunger pains.  
While Kiyone was still getting her bearings, a woman   
entered the room. She was somewhere in her mid-fifties, with light   
grey hair and dark brown eyes.  
"Oh, you're awake."  
"Who are you?" Kiyone asked in suspicious tone as she   
covertly glanced around the room for something she could use as a   
weapon.  
"You don't remember?"  
Kiyone shook her head. Her last clear memory was hunting   
in vain for any vermin that remained on the ship, only to discover   
that she must have caught and eaten them all already.  
"My husband and I found you on a ruined hulk that we were   
salvaging. I guess I can understand you not remembering. You   
were obviously delirious from starvation at the time."  
Kiyone relaxed, though only slightly. If this woman had   
wanted to harm her, she would have done so already. She certainly   
wouldn't have treated her injuries.  
"My name is Vitia and you're aboard the Kazani. We're   
still not far from where we found you and are willing to help you   
get where ever you need to go."  
"Kiyone, Galaxy Police detective first class, and I need you   
to take me to the nearest GP station immediately," Kiyone told her   
in the most authoritarian tone she could muster at the moment.  
Vitia nodded. "We thought that would be the case, so we're   
already headed in that direction. It's still some distance from the   
nearest station though and our ship isn't what you would consider   
top of the line, so it will be a little while before we get there.   
Incidentally, I laundered and repaired your uniform as best I could.   
It's in the guest room I've set aside for you, along with your blaster   
and the other things that you had on you."  
"Thank you for your hospitality. Could you take me there   
now?"  
Vitia frowned slightly. "I don't think you should be moving   
around yet. Your body has been through hell. Heck, you were   
lucky to survive."  
"I'll be fine," Kiyone insisted as she stood up and started   
walking. She only took a few steps, however, before she started to   
collapse. Vitia caught her before she could hit the floor.  
"You're as stubborn as my own daughter," she told Kiyone   
as she helped the GP detective to walk. "But since all your body   
needs right now is sleep, I guess you can do that in your room as   
well as in our med unit."  
Vitia helped Kiyone settle into her bed after the GP officer   
had checked to make sure all of her things were there. The older   
woman even tucked the sheets up around her. *Poor girl,* Vitia   
thought as she left the room. *No one should have to go through   
what she did.*  
Just before she surrendered into sleep, Kiyone mumbled to   
herself, "Mihoshi, I swear I will find you and kill you." It was with   
a smile that the GP detective finally fell asleep. 


	3. Part 3

I'll Go With You  
(Tenchi Alt History)  
By Ammadeau  
Roy.Fokker@UNSpacy.org  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime/amma/  
  
Thanks to LarryF for his pre-reading of this.  
  
***  
  
Part 3  
  
Mihoshi, Tenchi, and Sasami soon were all back in   
Mihoshi's shuttle, this time to make the descent down to the planet.   
Tenchi had expected a big place -- after all it was the home of the   
head of the Galaxy Police -- but he wasn't quite prepared for the   
collection of large, elegant buildings that lay amidst the well-  
maintained parkland. Mihoshi, or rather Yukinojo, brought the   
shuttle in for a landing on a pad that was reserved for her private   
use.  
Upon stepping out of the shuttle, the group was greeted by   
a very tall, elderly man in formal dress. He was thin almost to the   
point of anorexia, with pale purple skin and bright green eyes.  
"Hi, Zeej!" Mihoshi greeted him with a wave.  
Zeej bowed to her. "It is good to see you once more, miss   
Mihoshi. Your grandmother is waiting for you and your guests in   
the main house. I will take you to her now. Please follow me."  
Zeej turned and made his way out of the shuttle pad, the   
others following close behind. He lead them to a floating platform   
that had no adornment, just railing to prevent the passengers from   
falling and simple controls, which Zeej went to immediately.  
Once they were all on, Zeej started the platform, and   
without a sound, they were slowly traveling through the grounds of   
the estate. Where they had landed was mostly flat greenland, with   
bushes and groups of flowers scattered about. It reminded Tenchi   
of a golf course, and the platform was like a futuristic golf  
cart.  
Mihoshi chatted with Zeej while Sasami gleefully took in   
the scenery, and Ryo-Ohki "myah'd" in excitement. Tenchi was   
mentally preparing himself for meeting Mihoshi's grandmother.   
He was more confident now though, after facing off against the   
Marshall with no real problems. Only a few minutes had passed by   
the time they arrived at the main house.  
Mihoshi's grandmother was a relatively small woman in   
stature, compared to her husband and granddaughter, though she   
would have been of average height in Japan. She had the same   
tanned skin and pointed ears of the rest of her family, but her hair   
was blue, a few shades darker than Sasami's. She also had that   
same agelessness about her that she could have easily passed for   
Mihoshi's mother.  
"Mihoshi, dear!" the woman shouted in delight and gave   
her granddaughter an affectionate hug.  
She broke off her hug after a few minutes and turned to   
study Tenchi, who quickly felt uncomfortable under her scrutiny.  
"Who is this? . . . Wait, don't tell me! I know! He's your   
husband, right? So handsome! Hello, my name is Kia. Mihoshi   
dear, why didn't you invite me to the wedding?" Then she noticed   
Sasami. "And what a darling child you have!"  
Tenchi and Sasami face-faulted. Mihoshi's whole face   
turned red. All of them were too stunned to speak.  
"You should have told us earlier, now we have to rearrange   
the rooms. It just wouldn't do for you and your husband to sleep in   
separate rooms." Then she said to herself, "I wonder how long it   
takes to install sound proofing?"  
Tenchi suddenly regained his power of speech, though it   
was still somewhat shaky. There was a panicked look in his eyes.   
"No, no, you've got it all wrong! It isn't like that!"  
"You mean that this little girl was born out of wedlock?   
She's a love child? How romantic!"  
Tenchi and Mihoshi face-faulted yet again. This being the   
last straw for Sasami, the little girl fainted away. Zeej caught her   
before she could hit the ground, however, and with a gesture of his   
wrist, a hover bed floated in, which he placed Sasami on. Ryo-oki   
jumped on the bed to be with her.  
"Poor girl," Kia commented. "The trip must have been too   
much for her."  
Mihoshi had finally recovered, more or less. She was still   
blushing horribly. "Grandma, you have it all wrong. Sasami isn't   
my and Tenchi's child. And we're not married."  
"Oh, my apologies," Kia said, bowing to Tenchi. "I have a   
small habit of jumping to conclusions. Zeej, cancel the room   
change. Leave it as it is."  
"Yes, Madame."  
"Now, Tenchi, can you please tell me your true relation to   
my granddaughter?"  
"Well, I guess you could say that I'm her boyfriend,"   
Tenchi answered a little uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his   
head. That's what Mihoshi had told her grandfather and he saw no   
reason to contradict her.  
Kia grinned. "Zeej, cancel the canceling of the room   
change, make sure the water bed is extra durable, and add another   
layer of sound-proofing."  
Tenchi joined Sasami in la-la land. Zeej caught him easily   
and placed him in another floating bed which he had already called   
for against such a possibility.  
"The trip must have been too much for him as well." Kia   
glanced over at the now unconscious Tenchi and then turned to her   
granddaughter with a grin. "I guess you really worn him out on the   
way here, Mihoshi."  
"Grandma!" Mihoshi shouted, now blushing so badly that   
she was beginning to look like a cooked lobster. "We just started   
dating!"  
"Well, it's never too soon to make a relationship more   
intimate. Your grandfather was quite the rascal at your age. Why   
do you think we have such a large family? And your parents . . .   
well, the impending birth of your older brother was one of the   
reasons that they married so quickly. And I swear they just keep   
getting noisier as they get older. Every time they visit . . ."  
Mihoshi took a deep breath. She should have been more   
prepared to deal with her grandmother than she was. She should   
have at least told the others what to expect. Kia was of a different   
race than most others from their home world and such had a   
different cultural background. The result was she had some rather   
odd ideas about relationships. "Tenchi and I aren't ready to take   
that step yet, grandmother. Please don't try to push us."  
Kia smiled and put her arm on her granddaughter's   
shoulder. "Of course, dear. We'll keep it to separate rooms. Set   
your own pace with Tenchi."  
Mihoshi sighed in relief. "Thanks for understanding,   
grandma."  
"They'll be connecting rooms so Tenchi will have no   
trouble sneaking in for a late night visit, or for you for that matter.   
It's quite all right for girls to do that, you know. Your mother was   
quite aggressive. She told me that she used to sneak into your   
father's room all the time."  
Mihoshi pretended that she hadn't heard that.  
Kia had Zeej guide them all to their rooms, while she   
watched them go with a smile. She wanted more grandchildren   
and she thought that if she was clever about it, she could bring   
those two together in no time.  
  
Aeka and Ryoko waited beside Funaho for their distress   
signal to be answered. Aeka couldn't figure out quite how to send   
the message properly, since the former space tree had been on   
Earth for some time and so had gotten a bit eccentric. Azaka and   
Kamedaki had helped her compose the message they sent, but even   
they weren't sure that it would be interpreted properly.   
Katsuhito had been gone when they had come to the shrine   
for help once again, having left a note that he was visiting a sick   
friend and would be away indefinitely. The two women had found   
his timing to be a little too convient, but they had no way of finding   
him. No matter how badly the message was garbled though, they   
were likely to get some sort of Jurai ship to respond, eventually.   
So they sat by the former space tree and waited.  
"At this rate, Ryo-Oh will be ready to fly by the time a Jurai   
ship shows up," Ryoko commented in irritation.  
"Now Ryoko, really," Aeka told her. "It's only been a little   
over two days since we sent the message."  
"Yeah, and it's been over four days since Mihoshi   
kidnapped Tenchi. In that time, she could have . . . could . . ."  
"You don't seriously believe that she could convince Tenchi   
to do _that_, do you? After successfully thwarting your advances   
for so long, he should have no trouble with Mihoshi."  
"If she was able to pretend to be a ditz all that time and   
snatch Tenchi from right under our noses, who knows what else   
she's capable of? Washu might even be in cahoots with her,   
planning to use one of her devices to turn Tenchi into their   
mindless love slave or something."  
"No! They couldn't! They wouldn't!" Aeka said in   
growing alarm.  
Ryoko nodded seriously. "You know that Washu could if   
she really wanted to. Mihoshi was probably the one that convinced   
her to do it too. They must have had this whole thing planned from   
the beginning and were just pretending to hate each other so we   
wouldn't realize that they were working together. Early on the day   
that they left, Washu had trapped Tenchi in her lab, or at least that   
was what Sasami told me. She must have done something to him   
then and that's why he didn't resist when she took him. Probably   
did something to Sasami and Ryo-Oki as well."  
"Then why didn't Washu leave when they did?"  
"Simple. Mihoshi got greedy and decided that she didn't   
want to share Tenchi with anyone, so she left early without telling   
Washu."  
Aeka thought this over for a time before replying. "I must   
admit, you present a very convincing scenario."  
Further conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a   
Jurai ship. Aeka could tell at a glance that it was a battleship,   
though not one of their heavier models. While it was about as well   
armed as her ship had been, the accommodations wouldn't be as   
nice.  
"Azaka! Kamedaki!" Aeka shouted, her eyes never leaving   
the ship that hovered above them.  
"Yes, your highness," the guardians responded immediately  
"Fetch me the captain of that ship at once."  
"Yes." The guardians faded from view.  
"Looks like your plan worked after all, princess," Ryoko   
complimented her with a grin. "I was just beginning to lose hope   
that we'd ever find Tenchi again."  
"Even if I must hunt them to the ends of the galaxy and   
beyond, I will never give up until I find Tenchi," Aeka declared,   
her fist upraised to the heavens.  
The guardians reappeared, this time with a man nearing   
middle age, dressed in the uniform of the Jurai royal navy.   
"Princess Aeka?!" he said in surprise as he made hasty bows. "It   
is indeed an honor to meet you, your royal highness."  
"Yes, I suppose it is," Aeka said loftily. "Captain, I will be   
commandeering your vessel for the near future. Do you   
understand?"  
"Of course, my lady. It would be our pleasure to serve you.   
Are you returning home to Jurai?"  
"No. A member of the Jurai royal family has been   
kidnapped and we are going to rescue him."  
"Him? Who is this?"  
"If you must know, he is Tenchi, grandson to Yosho."  
"Don't forget about Sasami," Ryoko put in.  
"Ah yes, Sasami has been kidnapped as well, though I don't   
believe that she is in any danger."  
"Who would dare kidnap two members of the Jurai royal   
family?" the captain asked with some alarm. It was the kind of act   
that could lead to war, which was the last thing he wanted. He   
only had a few years left until his retirement.  
"A high ranking member of the Galaxy Police, detective   
first class Mihoshi, and assisting her, the infamous mad scientist   
Washu."  
The captain gasped in surprise. "Could this be some plot   
by the Galaxy Police to gain power at Jurai's expense?"  
"We do not believe so. We think that the GP officer in   
question is acting on her own initiative in this. The Galaxy Police   
are most likely still unaware of her crime."  
"Then we must inform them at once!"  
"No, that we will not do."  
"But why?"  
"Because this is a private matter that we much handle   
ourselves. You must make sure that neither you nor your crew   
speaks about me or this mission to anyone, including the other   
members of the Jurai royal family. We could suffer a great deal of   
embarrassment if this matter was ever made public. I can rely on   
your discretion, can't I, captain?"  
The captain bowed. "Of course, your highness. I will   
speak of it to no one."  
Aeka nodded and spoke to her guardians. "Azaka,   
Kamedaki, take the captain and I aboard ship."  
"Yes, your highness."  
The four vanished from view, leaving one very surprised   
space pirate behind.  
Aeka was startled, on appearing in one of the storage bays   
of the ship, by the large cage and wheel that was there. "What   
purpose does this serve, captain?"  
The captain looked a bit embarrassed. "Well, your message   
said that we were to come to Earth in order to capture the giant   
space hamster there. Where is he, by the way?"  
Instead of bothering to explain, Aeka headed directly to the   
bridge.  
Aeka nearly jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder.   
This crew should have known much better than dare touch her   
royal person. As Aeka turned and prepared to give a scathing   
reprimand, she stopped as she stared into familiar golden eyes.  
"Forget someone, princess?" Ryoko asked in her normal   
tone, though underneath there was a definite layer of menace.  
Aeka laughed nervously. "Oh please forgive me, Ryoko. I   
was so eager to be off on Tenchi's trail that you must have slipped   
my mind."  
"Yeah, right."  
"Excuse me, princess Aeka," the captain said to her.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"We are ready to depart. What is our destination?"  
Aeka looked at him in surprise. "I don't know."  
Everyone on the bridge face-faulted.  
In another part of the ship, one of the crew members was   
busy sending off a coded transmission to Jurai. He knew it was   
against the princess's orders. However, he also knew that the king   
had to be informed of this.  
  
Tenchi woke up in bed to the site of Mihoshi looking down   
at him in obvious relief. "How do you feel, Tenchi?" she asked,   
concerned.  
Tenchi rubbed his head. "All right, I guess. I think your   
grandmother was a little too much for me." He laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, she does take some getting used to. She also   
promised not to do anything like that again."  
"That's a relief," Tenchi told her as he started to take in the   
room he was in. First of all, the bed was big enough for four   
people and the room itself was about the size of the entire   
downstairs of the Masaki house. Added to that, everything was   
tasteful and elegant. The furniture alone had to be worth a fortune   
and he was sure that the art pieces that decorated the room were   
priceless. "This is a guest room?"  
"Well, sort of. The guest rooms are only about a quarter   
this size and aren't so decorated. These are the rooms normally   
reserved for family. This room belongs to one of my brothers,   
actually, but grandma wanted to put you here because it's right next   
to mine. My mom decorates all our personal rooms herself with   
some of the antiques she collects. My parents like to live pretty   
simply though. The room I grew up in was a lot like my room on   
my space ship, though not as modern."  
"Wait, what about Sasami?"  
"She has the room on the other side of mine, belonging to   
my youngest sister. She's fine, don't worry. She got up a little   
while ago and Zeej is showing her and Ryo-oki the grounds."  
"How long was I out for?"  
"Oh, about three hours."  
"Three hours?! Why didn't you try and wake me?"  
Mihoshi blushed a little at this. "But you looked so   
peaceful lying there, Tenchi."  
He smiled to see her blush. Quickly glancing around to   
make sure there weren't any grandmothers lurking around, Tenchi   
shared a kiss his new girlfriend.  
Meanwhile, the residence was receiving yet another visitor.   
Kia was surprised when the house security told her that someone   
was at the main door. She wasn't expecting any other visitors.   
Besides, no other ships had landed and perimeter security hadn't   
informed her of any new arrivals. She was even more surprised   
when the security system was unable to determine if this new   
visitor was a danger. Of course, it had said the same thing about   
Tenchi.  
Kia activated the security screen to see a young girl about   
twelve with bright red hair and an innocent expression. "Hello   
there, who are you?"  
The girl smiled cutely and said, "Hi there, my name is   
Washu and I'm Tenchi's younger sister."  
Kia was a little surprised by that. With that hair color, the   
girl could have easily been a granddaughter that she didn't know   
about.  
  
"Mihoshi," Kia's voice suddenly came into Tenchi's room,   
interrupting their conversation. "Could you please bring Tenchi to   
the tea room. I have a surprise for him."  
"A surprise?" Tenchi asked Mihoshi nervously.  
"It'll be okay, Tenchi," Mihoshi assured him. "I told you   
that she promised not to push us together. Best be prepared for   
anything, though."  
Tenchi nodded solemnly.  
Both Tenchi and Mihoshi were shocked to immobility to   
see Washu calmly sipping tea with Kia.  
Washu turned to face Tenchi with a grin. Then with a cry   
of "big brother!", she pounced on him with a monster hug. He just   
barely managed to avoid fainting this time.  
  
Tenchi, Mihoshi, and Washu were now all in Mihoshi's   
room so they could discuss some things away from Kia.  
"Miss me, Tenchi?" Washu said with a grin and continued   
without giving Tenchi a chance to answer. "You know, it wasn't   
very nice of you to leave without a word like that."  
Tenchi was embarrassed. "Well, it was really a spur of the   
moment kind of thing."  
"That's okay. I'll forgive you as long as you agree to be my   
genea pig."  
Tenchi decided it was a good idea to change the subject.   
"How did you follow us here? And why are you pretending to be   
my sister?"  
"Well, I had a tracking device installed in Mihoshi's shuttle   
when I repaired some minor damage on it just prior to your   
leaving, mainly to keep track of Mihoshi. Using it's signal, I was   
able to anchor a subspace doorway to the shuttle. As to being   
you're sister . . . well, I couldn't tell her who I really am. The Royal   
Space Academy would be sure to track me down. As the sister to   
her granddaughter's boyfriend, Kia would have no problem with   
me staying here. Besides, you already call me Washu-chan."  
Tenchi thought that this was because she didn't allow   
people to call her anything else, but choose to stay silent.  
Further conversation was interrupted by Zeej's voice from   
outside the hall. "Miss Mihoshi, your parents are here."  
"My parents?" Mihoshi repeated, looking slightly startled.  
Tenchi was looking more than slightly startled. Washu   
grinned as she saw his look. *Things going a little too fast for you,   
Tenchi? Not exactly how you planned it, is it?*  
  
Kiyone sat in the room that the salvagers had given her, the   
lights set to the lowest level of illumination. She chuckled to   
herself as she polished her service blaster, newly recharged, until it   
gleamed in the dim light.  
She bided most of her time waiting for them to reach the   
GP station in plans of Mihoshi's slow and painful demise. None of   
her plans had been good enough for her so far. Too quick and not   
painful enough. She wanted her former partner's suffering to be   
slow for the hell that she had been put through, all due to the   
clumsiness of that . . . that . . .   
She thought of peeling off ever layer of skin from Mihoshi   
with a butter knife, but Mihoshi would probably die long before   
she finished. She thought of breaking every bone in Mihoshi's   
body, one by one, with a rusty pipe, but there wouldn't be nearly   
enough blood that way.  
Kiyone sighed. She would have never thought it would be   
so difficult to find the perfect way to kill someone. It had to be   
perfect, after all, she would only be able to do it once. Maybe she   
could clone Mihoshi somehow and work out some methods? No,   
making more Mihoshi would only make matters worse.  
Just then, Vitia walked into the room and asked, "Why is it   
so dark in here?"  
Kiyone looked startled for a moment, but she took control   
of it. "I was just practicing servicing my blaster in low-light   
conditions. Have to keep up my skills now that I'm going back to   
the Galaxy Police."  
"You never did tell us how you got stranded on that hulk in   
the first place."  
Kiyone's facade cracked for a second, but it was too quickly   
gone for Vitia to notice it. "It was just an accident. It's not   
important now."  
Vitia didn't look so sure, but let the matter drop. "Well, I   
just came to tell you that dinner is ready."  
"Great, I'll be right there."  
Still looking uncertain, Vitia left.  
Kiyone grinned and let out a low chuckle. "Soon," she   
whispered to herself, "Soon Mihoshi, you'll learn how much I have   
suffered first hand."  



End file.
